Travis County
Category:Locations | continuity = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | aliases = | category = County | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Texas | county = | city = | locale = | residents = Hewitt family | poi = Cele Community Center; Fuller; Hewitt residence; Lee Bros. Meat Processing Plant | 1st = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) }} Travis County was the central setting of the 2003 re-imagining of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and the 2006 prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. Travis County is the scene of two grisly murder sprees that took place between 1969 and 1973. They have since become known in the annals of the Travis County Sheriff's Department as the "Texas Chainsaw Massacre". Travis County is where the Hewitt family homestead and slaughterhouse are located. One of the primary sources of industry in Travis County was the Lee Bros. Meat Processing Plant in Fuller. The plant was formed in 1929 and became a staple of the cattle industry for over forty years. In July, 1939, a pregnant worker named Sloane gave birth to a deformed infant and then died moments later. The plant supervisor, disgusted by the baby's disfigurement, threw it into a trash dumpster where it was then discovered by a scavenger named Luda May Hewitt. Hewitt adopted the boy and named him Thomas. Beginning in 1968 and going on through 1969, West Texas suffered from severe droughts, which caused illnesses in cattle. The Lee Bros. Processing Plant continued to cut beef, seemingly ignoring potential hazards, until an epidemic of stomach infections began spreading across the region relating to diseased meat. On Friday, June 9th, 1969, health inspectors declared the processing plant as condemned and it was shut down, leaving hundreds jobless. The last employee of the facility to leave was Thomas Hewitt. However, he did not go quietly. Insulted by his supervisor, Hewitt flew into a blind rage and bludgeoned him to death with a sledgehammer. By this point, most of the residents of Fuller had abandoned their dying homes and fled to other locations. As the world found itself in the grip of the Vietnam War, Travis County continued to wither and die. A man named Charlie Hewitt, murdered the last remaining law-enforcement officer in Fuller, Sheriff Hoyt, and took his uniform and name for himself. Points of Interest ; Fuller: Fuller is a small town in Travis County Texas and the primary setting for the revisionist Texas Chainsaw Massacre series. Located in Fuller are the Fuller Gas Station, the Hewitt homestead, the Blair Meat Co. and the old Crawford Mill. Beneath the town is a network of interconnecting tunnels that make up a portion of the Travis County sewer system, and temporary refuge for the fugitive Hewitt family. ; Blair Meat Co.: The Blair Meat Co. is a cattle slaughterhouse located in the town of Fuller in Travis County, not far from the Hewitt residence. It is possible that the Hewitt family worked and/or operated this facility during the 1970s. It is a possible successor to the Lee Bros. Meat Processing Plant, which shut down in 1969. In August, 1973, a young woman named Erin was fleeing from the murderous Thomas Hewitt and sought shelter at the slaughterhouse. Hewitt searched for her inside as Erin hid inside of a closet. When the opportunity arose, Erin sprung from the close wielding a meat cleaver and hacked away at Hewitt's chainsaw-arm multiple times until it came off. ; Hewitt Farmhouse: This is the isolated family home of the Hewitt family. Family members include Luda May Hewitt, Charlie Hewitt, Monty Hewitt, Jedidiah Hewitt and Thomas Brown "Leatherface" Hewitt. Behind the farmhouse is a slaughterhouse where Thomas Hewitt brings many of his victims. ; Route 17: Route 17 is the Travis County highway where the Hewitt Farmhouse and the Blair Meat Co. are located. Films that take place in * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes * In 1969, the Mayor of Travis County was a man named Clayton. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006); Indicated in newspaper article during the opening credit sequence of the film. External Links * at Wikipedia * Travis County at the TCM Wiki References ---- Category:Counties Category:Texas